Sweet Bitter Love Song
by Raburesu
Summary: You don't know what you've got till it's gone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Happy Birthday, Ricchan! :D **(8.21.2010)** *sees heathens* You infidels! Acknowledge my Goddess! D:

Anyway, inspired by the now undoubtedly infamous OMGRITSUHASABFWUT? chapter of the manga, comes my own rendition!

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership to K-ON! or any of the characters appearing herein. However, I _do_ claim ownership to a set of drums. W-we _are_ talking about upside-down pots and a pair of chopsticks, right? :D?

* * *

_**A new message has arrived!  
**_

With another school day at its end, university entrance exams were all the closer. A blend of determination and anxiety had replaced the accustomed freedom that typically followed the conclusion of school days.

All but one of the members of Sakuragaoka's Light Music Club felt compelled to study in their respective clubroom, rather than engage in normal related activities. The odd one out was the club's own president, Tainaka Ritsu.

_**From: Sokabe-san**_

_**Subject: Mio-tan  
**_

_**So what are you guys (Akiyama-san) up to?**_

The drummer sat in the position which she found most comfortable; with her legs up off the floor, her phone beeped as she idly sent a reply to her latest friend.

_**We're in the clubroom right now. Mio's studying for the university entrance exam.**_

Ritsu's quiet world was then suddenly interrupted by the bassist sitting beside her, who claimed she interrupted them first.

"_You don't even hear the beeping when __you're__ the one texting, I guess..."_ Ritsu speculated. She began her apology just in time to be cut off by a response to her last text, at which point, she stole a fleeting look back at her phone.

_**She must really be worried... Is she panicking in a frenzy of cute screaming?**_

Ritsu couldn't help but smile, eventually bursting out in a fit of laughter as she accidentally pictured the image in her mind. There was great fun to be had with one who thought Mio's reactions were as amusing as she herself thought they were, Ritsu surmised.

Suddenly, a tight grasp on her shoulder and the sight of a fuming Mio before her halted her giggles. While the bassist was seeing red, Ritsu could only see darkness in front of her.

"Let's get that forehead of yours over here, shall we?" Mio uttered in an atypically rough and malign tone.

"_S-she's channeling Sawa-chan...?"_ Ritsu thought in terror. Where was the cowed Mio she had pictured only moments before?

"I'm sorry! Seriously, I'm sorry!"

Ritsu's futile attempt at making amends only resulted in her forehead becoming a canvas for Yui's amusement. Ritsu managed to send a quick reply before putting her phone away, having been forced to study.

_**No, she's being a dangerous queen.**_

"So who were you texting with? You looked like you were really enjoying it..." Tsumugi inquired.

"E-he-he... Oh, it was just, you know..." Ritsu responded vaguely.

"Was it your boyfriend by any chance?"

Tsumugi's question was like a swift explosion in Mio's mind, set off with a twitch of her eyebrow.

"There's no way Ritsu would get a boyfriend..." Mio stated assuredly, forcefully retaining a cool composure. She couldn't even picture it.

Upon hearing Mio's affirmation, Ritsu's checks flushed, and she turned away from the bassist.

"_HUH? What's with that reaction?" _Mio marveled at the drummer in disbelief. Already, her equanimity was beginning to erode.

Ritsu appeared uneasy and nervous from then on.

Then, in a hasty decision and a rather questionable explanation given in an uncharacteristic manner of speech, their president was dressed and out the door.

This one occurrence hurled the band she had left behind into mixed reactions.

Azusa wondered what was going on with her usually positive and cheerful senpai, while Yui could only ponder the comical possibilities of Ritsu walking home with her forehead standing out more than it normally did. Tsumugi fervently jumped to conclusions about boyfriends, prompting Yui to do the same, while Mio... was left rather scarred, locked in an enveloping paralysis called shock.

Azusa placed her hands on the back of her upperclassman, gently trying to shake her out of it.

"Mio-senpai, please come back to us!"

* * *

Elsewhere, a confused Sokabe tilted her head in perplexity at Ritsu's last reply.

"Mio-tan...? A '_dangerous... queen...?'_"

* * *

**A/N:** Short, no? Don't worry; when I overcome procrastination once more, the following chapters will be longer. I was simply adamant about releasing _something_ on Ritsu's Birthday. :3

Stay tuned for childhood flashbacks full of lolis, dreadfully traumatizing nightmares for Mio, and Ritsu breaking into Mio's house! :D

Oh, and HLS. :O


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yes, it's still short. :\ I guess my chapters and chapters of the manga have this in common. Yay?

This alone took me forever to edit anyway, if you can believe that. Blame my lack of command over ellipsis and syntax, coupled with my OCD perfectionist approach. XD

... I suck, don't I? D:

* * *

Throughout the short while their president had been absent, all but one of the members of the Light Music Club had begun to discuss her; the possibility of a new development in her social life had become a topic of infectious interest. A great majority of their comments offered praise for Ritsu, expressing how enjoyable it was to be together with her, and so forth. The odd one out this time was Akiyama Mio.

As a diligent student, Mio had more pressing matters to attend to, such as shooting down each and every theory her friends could produce involving the drummer in question and her potential love life, simultaneously trying her damndest to concentrate on her studies.

Unfortunately, the frustrating difficulty of this task was revealed to Mio all too soon.

Little by little, her state of mind was enshrouded in haze; amongst prying glances from Tsumugi, and the obtruding backdrop of positive remarks about Ritsu among the band, her eyes couldn't hope to focus on the image of the pages in front of her. A mixture of confounding emotions intoned within the darkness that clouded her thoughts; her vision suffered a similar affliction of obscurity, blurring her sight to complement her mind.

In the end, amidst the mystification ravaging her psyche, Mio set her pencil down beside her notes, having given up on studying for now. Her thoughts were far too mired in Ritsu.

In an attempt to ease her mind, Mio took a moment to consider her friends' thoughts about the drummer, as well as her own. She realized this was counterproductive, negating her withdrawal from the gossip and her initial denial of her friends' theories. She forced herself to ignore the irritation.

"_Though she's loud... and annoying at times... I guess I do always end up feeling happy when I'm with her..."_

Mio's lips slowly curved into an earnest smile. She knew her friends were right about Ritsu being a good catch.

It was then that her curiosity began leaning less toward whether or not the drummer was involved with someone, and more toward why she wasn't.

"_Could she really- ...? !" _A feeling of poignant disbelief came over her.

Mio was suddenly desperate for a change of topic.

"N... No, no! Two people start dating after they both come of age, right?" The bassist stated abruptly, as if to erase the uncertainty looming behind the answers to questions she never wanted to ask. She had returned to the conversation to put an end to it, but ultimately, she received only a comment from Azusa suggesting her views were too archaic. Coming from her junior, it made sense.

"_Maybe Azusa's right...," _Mio mused as she folded her arms. "_Girls my age... or even younger than me have even... had __**sex**__ before, right...?"_

Thankfully, the rest of the band was far too engaged in chatter to notice how flushed Mio's cheeks had become.

In that moment, Ritsu's absence seemed truly conspicuous to the bassist. She would definitely be the first to notice, and tease her...

* * *

Before long, everyone had arrived at the consensus that they'd studied long enough for today, and that it was time to leave for home. In truth, they all realized the inaccuracy of this agreement. Embarrassment over their plethora of gossip that had devoured the majority of their time was a mutual feeling among the band.

"Yui-senpai, please make sure you concentrate on studying at home, as well." Azusa reminded as she buttoned up her coat.

"Oh, Azu-nyan, don't be so strict~" Yui whined as she pulled the smaller girl into her arms from behind as they walked.

"Don't hug me out of nowhere, please!" Azusa scolded her upperclassman as she attempted to wriggle herself free from her tight embrace. Tsumugi watched and smiled as Yui rubbed cheeks with an eventually defeated Azusa, seeming to enjoy the display of affection.

Mio remained silent, making a point to saunter at the back of the group, and ignore them. She held no grudges, and harboured no anger. She simply knew the topic she wanted to avoid would arise at least once more. One she had no desire to participate in.

Thankfully, Yui was able to distract the group for a while after staring up at the sun and the clouds surrounding it, commenting on how the image vaguely reminded her of eggs.

Soon enough, the group had reached the point on their way home where it was time for them to part ways with Mio. While Yui and Azusa said their goodbyes and proceeded to cross the street, Tsumugi stayed behind. Her eyes conveyed warmth and understanding, and perhaps, even a tinge of pity.

"Mugi-chan?" Yui called. Tsumugi simply motioned politely for them to continue on their way. Azusa reminded her senior to look both ways, though the warning was a tad late; they were already standing in the middle of the road.

"See you tomorrow, Mio-chan." Mio immediately discerned reluctance in the affluent girl's voice.

"Yeah... See you, Mugi."

Mio waved briefly, watching her turn away, cross the street, and jog to catch up with the others. The look in her eyes upon her departure had expressed such contrite... And Tsumugi hadn't done her any harm. The bassist was confounded.

Mio decided to ignore it for now, and turned her eyes to the empty sidewalk before her. No one was within her sight; the only dissonance came from passerby cars that were few and far between.

"I haven't walked home without Ritsu in a long time..." Mio discovered aloud.

Times long past of when they had taken the same commute home together as children suddenly came flooding into her mind...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Happy Birthday, Mio-chuan! :D **(1.15.2011)**

As my gift to you, in commemoration of this day, I present to you a warm memory from your past. :3 Quite literally warm, I'd say. XD

_(Just to prevent any misconceptions, this chapter is a flashback of their childhood, as Mio's thoughts alluded to at the end of the last part. Just thought I'd point that out. :3)_

_

* * *

_

A sentry in the lazuline heavens, the blazing sun patiently awaited crepuscule for retirement. Nigh fully unadorned, the sky's paltry sum of clouds did little to hinder its celestial resident's potent glimmer. Ergo, its burning rays enveloped the scholastic milieu below within oppressive warmth, sapping strength and focus from children who, predominantly, possessed zero attention span in the first place.

"Uwah... So_** hot**_...," Two enfeebled voices decried in unison.

Beyond their school's doors, supposed liberty was just in front of them. Deplorably, their first steps on the path home had only betrayed them, leading Mio and Ritsu outside into a realm of purgatory; they stood aghast when acquainted with the miserably scorching conditions that demanded their endurance.

The commute home would be a hellish one.

"Argh...," Ritsu released a vexing number of groans, trudging along the sidewalk at a pitiful speed with her back hunched, and her deadweight arms swaying to and fro like pendulums. "And I thought it was hot in the classroom...," she remarked, her face contorted in utter misery.

Mio found some unexpected merriment in her friend's inflated displeasure.

"You look like a zombie, Ricchan," she observed, a blithe giggle audible.

"...You're the _last_ one I'd picture making _that_ comparison, Mio-chan. Though, I guess if it helps you flog a fear, I'm happy for ya..." Ritsu had attempted to speak without sounding lifeless, but failed terrifically.

As the brunette carried on as if she were crossing the Sahara, Mio dragged herself home in a similar, albeit less melodramatic, fashion. Far from being impregnable, Mio struggled somewhat with harnessing stamina in such sweltry conditions, as her lengthy dark tresses were best suited for cooler weather. She could recall learning that darker colours absorbed ultraviolet heat rays, while lighter ones reflected them, a memory which always seemed to taunt her on days like today. How she wished for a lighter hair colour.

'_Though... isn't black a shade...?' _Mulling over dubious perspectives on such picayune matters served as a distraction from the heat for little more than seconds, at which point...

"Mio-chan! !"

Mio's entire body jolted in surprise; Ritsu's manic outbursts never betrayed expectations to rob her of all serenity.

"E-eh? ! W-what...? Don't yell so suddenly..." Mio's usual timorous voice had weakened further in the heat. How Ritsu suddenly managed to appear unfazed by the weather, Mio could never fathom.

"Look!" Ritsu threw her arm out dramatically, seemingly pointing to something in front of them.

"At what...?" Mio's head tilted to one side with her inquiry; Ritsu was clearly pointing at air. There was nothing noticeably garish or conspicuous to be seen ahead of them, either.

"It's the door to your future!"

"Huh...?" Mio deadpanned.

"And your decisions are the key to that door!" Ritsu explained.

"...What exactly are you talking about, Ricchan...?"

"I'm sayin' you won't get anywhere if you decide to stay so shy!" Ritsu placed a hand on her hip for emphasis as she held one finger up, shaking it at her friend while she spoke. Mio quickly distinguished this all to be impromptu babbling on Ritsu's part, though the essence of her message still imbued her with melancholy nonetheless.

"That again...? I... I'm trying!"

"I know, I know. Hey, don't worry about it! I've come up with something that might help ya!" Ritsu suddenly wore a devious smile. Seeing this, Mio shuddered.

"But first... do you have any ice cream at your house Mio-chan?" Ritsu's new-found energy suddenly met its untimely demise, as she promptly returned to her earlier debilitated state, accompanied with severe slouching, and the instant death of all her usual vigour. Mio covered her mouth to avoid a giggle escaping.

"Sure, I've got some-"

"Great! !" Ritsu's eyes suddenly shone with the liveliness of Christmas lights, and she recovered from her droopy state forthwith. "Then we'll get started on '_Operation Confidence!'_ The new you! The assertive you!"

"Ehh...?" Mio was rather flummoxed at the sight of Ritsu's highs and lows in regards to her vitality.

In a flash, Mio felt Ritsu's hand swiftly take hold of her wrist, and then they were off, with the brunette pulling Mio along towards their destination. The dark-haired girl blinked thrice as she realised what was happening, then began to whine about being able to walk fine on her own, though her pleas fell on deaf ears, as they often did with Ritsu.

"So... you just wanted ice cream, huh..."

"You're wrong! I'm gonna help ya!"

"Okay..."

As Mio happened to stare up at the vast sky, a single cloud caught her eye. Being completely solitary in the firmament, Mio wondered if it was lonely as she watched it slowly drift on by through the heavens at the wind's mercy.

_'It looks like a teddy bear...' _

She could empathise with that cloud; they were somewhat alike. Just as it was pulled helplessly along by the wind, Ritsu frequently dragged her into many of her endeavours as she pleased. Though, Mio could refuse, if she had truly wished to do so. This humble cloud was not so fortunate.

"I wonder, Cloud-san... do you... like the wind...?"

"What's that, Mio-chan? I couldn't hear ya," Ritsu called from over her shoulder, still dragging her friend onward.

"Hey, Ricchan?"

"Hm?"

"...The sun makes your forehead really shiny, Ricchan."

"... Shaddup!"

* * *

**A/N:** LOLIPOSTEDSOMETHINGONTIME.

There is a strong possibility I may dismantle this fic's poorly short "chapters" in the future, reconstructing them together to form chapters of greater and more acceptable length; at present, the word count of these chapters is simply egregious.

It's not unlike how chapters of a manga are released, and then are eventually compiled into a complete volume.

I had originally planned on finishing the whole fic come Mio's Birthday, but I got preoccupied with crap like IV breeding/EV training, along with laziness, and simply released _this_. Hey, at least I managed to write _something_, right?

:D?


End file.
